


Allergy Season

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Allergy season has hit and Quentin is suffering.





	Allergy Season

Eliot walks into Q’s room and sees him curled up into a little ball in the middle of his bed. He sits down and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Q, everything ok?” Q rolls over a bit to look at him. “Yeah. It’s just my allergies. They haven’t been this bad in a few years.” Eliot smiles. “You poor thing. You sound miserable. Can you take anything for it?” Q coughs and rolls back onto his side. “I usually just get something at the drugstore. Claritin or whatever. I just haven’t had the energy to get out of bed and go get any.” Eliot smacks him playfully. “Why didn’t you say something sooner? I can go get some for you.” Q rolls over onto his back now. “I don’t want to be a burden to anyone. Really, it’s fine. It’s not that big of a deal, I’ll be ok.” Eliot leans in and puts his face real close to Q’s “How many times do I have to tell you...never hesitate to ask for anything around here. We help each other out. Plus, I’ve had to listen to you sneeze, like, 947 times this morning and it’s getting a bit annoying. I’ll be back in a flash with some Claritin!” And he’s out the door...


End file.
